


【祺鑫】将故事写成我们9-11

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI
Kudos: 15





	【祺鑫】将故事写成我们9-11

09

马嘉祺说为了仪式感要两个人都洗完澡；又说因为是第一次，所以选择在最正常的地方用最基础的体|位，但是丁程鑫仰躺在床上时还是害羞了。

他让马嘉祺关了灯，在黑暗中问他一直想问的问题。

——你是喜欢柏拉图式的恋爱关系吗？所以才这么不追求肢体接触和进一步的亲密发展。

马嘉祺说没有啊，恋爱难道不是怎么快乐怎么开心怎么来吗。

是啊，丁程鑫想了想，所以你觉得跟我亲密接触不快乐？

不是，马嘉祺纠正道，是我看着你就已经够快乐了。

地球上几十亿的人，我能在我有限的一百年里遇到唯一的你，能跟你天天见面，和你在一个团里出道，甚至能跟你确定交往关系，成为你生命里的一小部分，还有什么比这更幸福的吗？

你那么善良那么温柔那么好，永远都是我前进的动力，难过沮丧时承重的后背，压力过大时分担的肩膀，你已经给我这么多了，我别无所求。

丁程鑫有点被感动到，但隐约还是觉得这就是柏拉图，内心清楚马嘉祺很看重精神层面的这些东西，但现下到底要不要跟他做，好像才是亟待解决的问题。

“那……要不还是算了吧，我也想尊重你的想法。”丁程鑫说。

“丁程鑫。”

马嘉祺突然念了他大名，叫得他一愣。

“我没有不想跟你做，我也想每天都能和你牵手拥抱接吻做ai，但我想让你知道，和我在一起你不需要有这方面的负担，恋人之间做的那些事都该是水到渠成而不是别人觉得我们该进行到哪一步了；而且做ai有风险我们都还年轻，得优先考虑降低风险的措施，我也知道你很怕疼，所以如果你不提的话我也不介意永远都不到这一步。

“……但既然你提了，我一定会让你有个美好的体验。”

10

马嘉祺在这方面确实是那种很老派很传统的人，成熟到让人恍惚以为他一直谎报了年龄。

睡裤被拉扯下一截，丁程鑫抬了点腰方便他动作，马嘉祺沾了点橙子味的润滑单手从被热水彻底清理到柔软放松的小口里探进去，在丁程鑫咬着下唇呻吟时含住了他的嘴。

丁程鑫被吻分散了一些注意力，马嘉祺顺势把他两膝盖捞了起来让他把腿打开。

手指入侵的感觉陌生又奇怪，丁程鑫紧张地搂住了马嘉祺的脖子，也学着他的样子去回吻，冷不防被手指摸到敏感的地方，整个人抖了一下差点咬到了马嘉祺的舌头。

“别碰哪里——”丁程鑫连忙松开他出声警告。

马嘉祺俯下身去亲吻他发烫的耳尖，安抚似的哄着，说放松点，一会儿就好了。

这个一会儿就好了好的是什么丁程鑫还没搞明白，马嘉祺突然伸了两根手指碾着那个要命的地方狠了劲的磨，丁程鑫猝不及防叫了出来，两条战栗的腿紧紧箍住了马嘉祺的腰，才没一会儿汗都出来了，奇怪的感觉一遍遍汇聚到下身，马嘉祺伸手去他前面煽风点火，没两下就让丁程鑫交待了。

被自己的体液沾湿睡衣、睡裤和马嘉祺的感觉一点也不好，丁程鑫洁癖发作难受得想把衣服都脱了，马嘉祺会意地伸手帮忙，把被情动欲念折磨得泛了粉的身体从布料里解脱了出来，哪怕在昏暗中也白得像发着光。

马嘉祺又进了一指，丁程鑫仰着脸承受着初次扩张的疼痛，眉头紧锁着凝出汗滴，眼角眉梢尽是春情媚意，艳色/逼人。

他又加了点润滑，细致而缓慢地开发丁程鑫的身体，脸上的汗比丁程鑫要夸张得多，小臂上都是爆起的青筋，竟该死的迷人。

“好了够了……”丁程鑫看他也忍得辛苦，便出声规劝。

“不行，理论上四指都能顺畅进出才算扩张完毕，而且第一次做，如果不好好做这些准备的话会落下很多毛病。”马嘉祺坚持道。

丁程鑫快喘不过气了，听到这才惊觉，这才三指吗？差点没晕过去。

马嘉祺终于顺利进入了第四根手指，辗转着位置寻找刚才那个敏感点，丁程鑫已经抖得跟个筛子一样，捂着嘴把所有羞耻的声音全部堵死了，量是这样也还是在马嘉祺碾到位置时尖叫了出来，虽然大半都被堵死了但还是能听到尾音里的声嘶力竭，马嘉祺便哄他说别叫这么用力，明天还有声乐课。

管他什么课，丁程鑫拿小腿蹭他，行行好吧再不进来都要日出了。

马嘉祺突然灵光一闪觉得日出这个词非常的色|情，福至心灵地接纳了他的建议，拆了个套扶着自己的硬烫从柔软得淌水的地方顶了进去。

“啊……”

丁程鑫刚张嘴就想起来声乐课，可还是没忍住随着马嘉祺进入的动作叫了个婉转美妙的音。

到一半时丁程鑫就问他好了没有，马嘉祺忍着劲说还没，丁程鑫委屈地说感觉都顶到胃了，马嘉祺突然一燥，撑在他上方扶着腰一用力，把自己全送了进去。

丁程鑫被这一顶直接撞失了神，捂着眼不敢看他，只留给他从胸口到脖子到脸颊一整片的血红情|潮，光裸的上身漂亮的肌肉线条上，两颗殷红的肉粒也挺立了起来，合不上的饱满红唇间溢出一声压抑而忍耐的低哑气音，管他叫嘉祺。

马嘉祺说你想让我叫你什么，丁程鑫胡乱地摇着头说不知道。

马嘉祺退出来顶了一下，说我叫你阿程好不好，丁程鑫爽得头皮都在发麻，根本不知道他在说什么，只啊啊地乱叫。

马嘉祺又退出来又顶了一次，那叫鑫哥，丁程鑫的回应是抬手撑在他胸口上求他慢一点别太深。

这都还没开始呢，马嘉祺凑上去亲吻了他紧张的嘴角，捞起了他两只膝盖把人固定在胯前，开始压着节奏深入浅出地捣弄他。

“啊、啊、慢点、嘉祺啊、啊！”

“再叫两声。”

“呜嗯、还有声乐课、不、不叫了……”

“轻点儿叫，我想听。”

“哈啊、马哥、哥、啊、嘉祺……”

被顶到了太深的位置，丁程鑫整个腰都抬了起来，脖子和胸口连成流畅的一条弧，一直延伸到高昂起的下巴尖，上面一滴香汗点缀得恰当好处，几近痉挛地颤抖了两次，把那滴汗抖落了下来，沿着皓白又泛红的脖颈一路流到锁骨尖后面的凹陷，性感得有点过分。

马嘉祺动了动喉结，低头去吻他，虔诚得像亲吻缪斯。

“丁程鑫。”他又叫了他一次全名，被叫名字的人从天边云端迷茫失措得努力聚焦看向他，胸口上殷红的乳粒被马嘉祺亲了一口，继而被他整个含住，丁程鑫呜咽着锤他肩膀，底下正进到最深的地方，深得他使不上劲，整个人都软成一滩水。

他竟然还能在那种地方嘬出水声，丁程鑫情绪复杂地发出了几个无法形容的气音，愣是在深顶和这般舔吻里射了马嘉祺和自己一身，发泄过后敏感度翻了个倍，被吻的地方热辣辣地发着疼，从里到外都软了个透。

再出声时几乎都带了哭腔，呜呜咽咽的不知道在说什么，马嘉祺松开了他的胸口，凑过去听他在说什么。

“……去他的柏拉图。”

11

马嘉祺再扶着他的腿深了几波，说你想要的时候就跟我说。

丁程鑫抱着他一阵阵痉挛，颤着声问他随时吗。

马嘉祺点了点头，又问他那现在呢？

丁程鑫被他停下来的动作刺激到，拧着腰委屈地瞪他，嗯~现在就要嘛——啊！

马嘉祺抱着他在最深的地方结束了今晚的缠绵，鼓鼓胀胀的套子盛满了体液，退出来时带着晶莹的液体，把床单和腿根都弄得一塌糊涂。

“再洗个澡吧？”马嘉祺清理掉套子后问他。

丁程鑫还没从余韵里缓过来，迷茫地眨了眨失神的眼睛，出于本能地伸手去摸他下面，马嘉祺闷哼了一声，但没躲开。

“不再来一发吗？”他问，语气里带着点自然的天真，和截然相反的诱惑。

“明天下午还有舞蹈课。”马嘉祺拢住了他的手。

“我不喜欢那个——”丁程鑫指着垃圾桶里的套子，语气里莫名带着点撒娇意味，马嘉祺心下一跳，猜到了他要说什么。

“这个不行……”

“你直接进来嘛，我想要你。”

马嘉祺说不行，但是去浴室清洗的时候丁程鑫自己坐上来了，彻底贴合的感觉太过于不同，两个人都一阵失神。

丁程鑫想自己动，但是马嘉祺顾及他的腰伤，还是决定自己来，丁程鑫反问你就没有腰伤吗，马嘉祺抱着他一下子顶了进去，在他余音绕梁的尖叫声里回答他我们不一样。

最后马嘉祺也不肯留在里面，还是丁程鑫死活不肯让他出去才留了一股在里头，退出去后白浊沿着合不上的小口汨汨地流淌下来，晕开在了浴水里，画面过分淫|靡，惹人害羞。

后来马嘉祺抱着丁程鑫在温暖的浴水里休息，听到丁程鑫嘟嘟囔囔地说什么全垒打才终于笑出了声，人家都是计划全垒打别人，你怎么还计划被全垒打的。

丁程鑫哼了声，说你好好按摩，不然……

“不然就再也不做了？”

“那不行！”丁程鑫当即反驳，驳完又觉得这样不太好，给自己挽了个尊，“不然就不许再戴套了！”

马嘉祺叹了口气说那苦的也是你啊。

丁程鑫翻过身来看他，你别对我这么小心翼翼，我体能比你好多了。

这哪壶不开提哪壶，马嘉祺深吸了一口气说你休息完了吗我觉得我们还能再来一发。

丁程鑫笑着张开了双臂抱住他，来嘛来嘛，就等着你这一句呢~

这一定是小狐狸的圈套，但是……算了。

宠着呗还能拿他怎么办。


End file.
